Skill
Similar to solo RPGs, the Death March Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku world features a discovery system like process for obtaining skills. These skills can vary greatly from combat, magic, crafting, fields of study (such as Demonology), to more everyday skills such as cooking, cleaning, etc.. As such, proficiency varies off the users' skill level. The amount of levels each skill has is 10 and it has been stated by Arisa that leveling a skill isn't linear and that: having level 1 in skill puts one above average, level 3 would make one a reliable user in the skill, level 5 would make one a rightful expert in the skill's regard, level 7 would make one venerated master in the subject, level 9 would make one a true genius in the subject and level 10 would allow the owner to be compared to a god. To Satou, who is Lv312, has 3120 Point. But others gain skills points with a variation ranging from 2-12 points per level for undisclosed reasons. it is not necessary to have a skill in order to use it (you don't need the throwing skill to throw a rock at someone), the level of the skill merely refers to the capability of the skill, but you need to earn the skill in order to improve it. For magic, not having the appropriate skill for a spell's category often leads to spending several times more mana to cast that spell. But skills themselves are merely shortcuts for the true capability of a person, language skills exist but most people are capable of speaking a specific language without having a language skill. The Skills themselves were invented by AkonKagura when he invented the source to control the mana flowing into the earth due to the world trees. Gaining Skills and Levels: With the exception of those who have ties to Japan, people in this world have the potential to awaken a skill when they level up (2 skills per 5 levels on average). One can level up by gaining experience by doing new things or continually practicing already owned skills and you level up once you reach a certain amount of experience (denoted in %). What skill they awakened (if they do) depends on the actions they undertake prior to awakening it. With every level they gain, they gain skill points that are divided among the skills already owned to increase their level based on the balance of usage of those skills in between level ups. The amount of points needed to upgrade a skill varies from skill to skill and from level to level, but the number required in any case decreases as the owner's level increases. The people who have ties to Japan however can decide how their skills are leveled, but that only applies to the skills they gain from leveling up. The natural limit to ones level is 50 and only under very special circumstances can one breach it. The elf sage Trazayuya studies magic for 500 years before he broke through. There is another limit at level 99, but the only ones who have gone over that is Satou and (ex) Demon Lords. There is another exception to this and that is the protagonist, due to reaching an exceptionally large height in a short amount of time, he only needs to successfully do an action that would benefit from an unearned skill in order to earn that active skill and would only need to be in a scenario in which a certain passive skill would be useful in order to gain that skill. But unlike all other beings, he only needs to spend 1 skill point per level to increase them, regardless of the skill or the level. But that requirement of earning skills only applies to him, Lulu was capable of earning the chant skill after leveling up despite never casting a spell simply because she spent a lot of time trying when she was little. However, one shouldn't attempt to gain levels very quickly. With every level that the person gains, their body actually changes in accordance with the basic skill point allocation (which is also based on attributed actions) such as growing more muscle when the strength stat increases, or increase of bone density when the vitality stat is increased. But when many levels are achieved in a short time, those modifications stack one another and become to much for the body to handle and those people fall into a coma in addition to going to large amounts of physical torment (essentially undergoing full body surgery without anesthetic). Those from Japan (minus Satou) also have the ability to reset their skills, but they are required to go through the physical torment again and loose at least 5% of their skill point and characteristic points. For both this and the rapid leveling torment, if medicine is used to relieve the pain, then additional points are deducted. based on backwards calculations, the xp requirement to level up doubles every 2 levels, so the xp required to level up is approximately 142% of the previous level. List of Skills Combat Skills * Ranged Weapon Skills (refers to skill in using said weapons) ** Bow (1-9) ** Wand ** Throwing (1-9) ** Shooting (1-9), (Assumed to be associated with Firearms based weaponry) * Melee Weapon Skills ' (refers to skill in using said weapons)'' ** Sword ** Fighting (1-10) ** Dagger (1-9)◎(6-2) ** Axe (1-10) ** Hammer (1-10) ** Sword (1-9) ** Stick (1-9) ** Spear (1-9)◎(3-8) ** Hammer (1-10)◎(3-8) ** Hatchet (1-10) ** Stick (1-9) ** Sword (1-10) ** Wielding (1-10)(6-2) ** Shield (1-9) ** Kicking (1-9)(6-2) * ''Physical Combat Skills'' ** Self-Defense (increases weapon skills and hand to hand skills when on the defense) ** Battle (1-10)(6-2) (increases mobility in the air when in battle) ** Penetration (11-19) (increases damage done to armor) ** Attack (3-8)(6-2) (increases speed when attacking a target uninterrupted) ** Evasion (1-9) (increases speed and dexterity when dodging] ** Slash/Iai (7-20) (increases speed of attack when done in the same motion as drawing a weapon) ** Anti-Personnel Battle (8-23) (allows one to predict the opponents moves in battle) ** Blow (6-3) (unlocks heavy attacks, it requires a grandiose motion to execute but does a significant amount of damage, requires the user to spend additional stamina and MP to execute) ** Splitter (1-10)(6-2) (bonus damage to attacks against the head) ** Edge (7-21) (Same as magic edge, but this the edge that is applied to holy swords, which also contains the 'holy' property) ** Edge (6-3) (allows the wielder to input magic power to strengthen the weapons and make any edges sharper, the effect is also dependent on the materials that are injected with the magic. Putting in to much magic can destroy the object) ** Strike (11-19) (same as magic edge but applies to hand to hand combat) ** Eye (6-3) ** Parry (1-9) (allows the use of weapons to intercept incoming attacks) ** Courage (1-9) (increases the strength of opening attacks, also helps in resisting fear based attacks) ** Bash (1-9)(6-2) (allows the use of a shield as a weapon) ** Spear Attack (6-3) (a heavy spear attack with rules similar to {Heavy Blow] ** Attack (1-9)(6-2) (Increase in speed and strength of attacks that were executed without prior warning or observance) ** Art (1-9)(6-2) ** Thrusting (6-3) ( increases piercing capability of stabbing attacks) ** Destruction (1-10)(6-2)(increases damage done to other weapons) * ''Ranged Combat Skills'' ** Aiming (1-9) (increases the accuracy of used ranged weapons like throwing, bows or guns) ** Sniping (increases accuracy of long distance ranged weapons by allowing the wielder to account for wind, projectile velocity etc. and other parameters) ** Edge Cannon (9-29)~(10-23) (an evolution of magic edge, allows the user to focus all the [Magic Edge} at the tip of their weapon and then shoot out all the collected magic) '''Magic Skills * Magic * Art Magic * Magic-Based Skills ** Chanting (decreases the chance of accidentally failing to cast a chant) ** Shortening ** Power Operation (easier control over mana inside objects and within the person themselves) ** Shower Manufacturing Skills * Self-Production * Compounding (skill in mixing together ingredients to create mixtures, the strength of the skill also boosts final product quality) * Alchemy(skill of injecting mixtures with magic cores, stabilizers and magic power, the strength of the skill also boosts final product quality) Academic Skills * Etiquette * Languages ** of Gods Language (14-32) ** Language (14-27) ** Tribe Language (5-4)(6-2) ** Language (14-46) ** Regions Language (14-6) ** Language (8-25) ** National Language (16-16) ** Language (16-27) ** Language (9-10) ** Language (1-9)(7-13) ** Language (1-5) ** Language (9-11) ** Country Language (14-22) ** Language (5-4)(6-10) ** Scale Kin Language (5-4)(6-2) Artistic Skills * Meditation (when taking a meditative stance, increases the rate of natural MP replenishment) * Preformance * Acting (6-22) * Dance (8-11) * Game (1-4) * Loudspeaker (2-7)▼(6-2) * Performance (6-6)(6-7) * Painting (1-4) * Sing (1-4) * Talking (6-1) * Twister (6-1) * Ventriloquism (8-5)(9-1) Labor Skills * Cooking * Service * Training (9-26) * Camping * Capture * Carriage * Cleaning * Cultivation (1-4)(6-13) * Dismantling (6-2) * Farming (1-4) * Gathering (6-13) * Harvesting (1-4) * Riding (6-15) * Lumbering (1-4) * Marshaling (4-6)(6-2)(also applies to things like driving a horse drawn cart) * Mount-Riding (6-15) * Packing (5-14) * Service (3-4) * Surveillance (1-7)(6-2) * Taming (9-26) * Transport * Washing (1-4) * Weeding (1-4) Unique Skills Those who wield divine power are capable of injecting a piece of divinity into the soul of another person, which often takes form of a skill that the owner can use. But there is a limit to how many skills (divine energy) a person can hold on a case by case basis, but it is implied that the race of the wielder has an effect on how many skills one can hold. The Goblins Yuika and Gobu hold 13 and 22 unique skills respectively and use them without most issues, but Dog Head had a maximum limit of 7 unique skills. The skill can range from being defend against every attack to creating a few plants. The strength of the unique skill is the amount of space it takes up in a person's soul. Mito only had 1 skill but in turn she was capable of taming a heavenly dragon and was almost able to stop the rampage of one of the Golden Boar Demon Lord. Also, the strength of the god that gave the skill. the Hero Hayato has a self regenerating unique skill that takes one of three slots in his soul, but the Golden Boar Demon Lord had a self resurrection unique skill that also only took up 1/3 of his soul. But there is a problem with using unique skill, they are powered by the soul that wields them. Excessive use of a unique skill often leads to the wielder's soul being devoured, leaving them as a crazed slave to the god that gave them that power. Power of Skills Due to an example provided in the novel it is possible to approximately determine the scale of the effect of skills of level 10 have. A scroll in moving earth managed to create a wall that was 1 meter long, 1 meter tall and 5 cm thick, thereby being able to move 0.05 m3 of rock. While with level 10 earth magic, Satou was able to create a wall 200m long, 20m high and 5m thick, thereby being able to move 20,000 m3 of rock This means that Satou's magic is 20,000/0.05 = 400,000 times more powerful than compared to a normal person. Divided by the calculated increase in basic abilities factor of 400, this means that level 10 skills increase abilities by a factor of 1000Category:Skill Category:Miscellaneous